Maze Of Moments
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: A series of drabbles based on prompts centred around the team. Rating varies.
1. Snow White (SkyeWard)

**A/N: None did this in this fandom yet and it seemed like a good idea a few hours ago! Now I'm not so sure. So I'm pretty sure most of you know that drabbles are small stories, the general idea is to make a series of fluffy, humorous or angsty drabbles based on prompts (which I wouldn't mind a few by the way!). They won't be in chronological order or tied to each other or focused on only one character/ship. I own nothing and this is unedited so I apologise for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Prompt: Snow White**

There were moments that he couldn't take his eyes off of her, so full of of life. He could sit and watch her for hours bubbling about celebrity gossip to Simmons or Doctor Who theories to Fitz. But right now?

Right now he can't bring himself to even take a small look. Not because he doesn't want to but because she doesn't look anything like herself. So pale and weak and almost dead and it hurst more than it should! Because he didn't plan on falling for her, he didn't plan on falling for anyone period. But she melt the ice around his heart so fast he couldn't stop it. His eyes finally set on that chamber thing Simmons has put her in and he can't help but notice how much it represents a coffin. His heart clinches on the idea of losing her.

The whole scene looks so familiar and he can't help but compare her to Snow White. Waiting for Prince Charming to wake her with a kiss. And if he really believed in fairytales he would have tried it. But he doesn't so he sits by her letting Simmons do her work.

* * *

**A/N: Bad wasn't it? But come on! I wasn't the only one that saw that Snow White reference! **


	2. Say Something (SkyeWard)

**A/N: None did this in this fandom yet and it seemed like a good idea a few hours ago! Now I'm not so sure. So I'm pretty sure most of you know that drabbles are small stories, the general idea is to make a series of fluffy, humorous or angsty drabbles based on prompts (which I wouldn't mind a few by the way!). They won't be in chronological order or tied to each other or focused on only one character/ship. I own nothing and this is unedited so I apologise for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Prompt: Say Something **

She knew something was off for weeks. She watched him and watched _her _too and came to the conclusion that something was definitely wrong. Skye doesn't want to believe it but it's all right in front of her when she walks in on them talking about it. She's not sure why she feels so hurt because honestly, it's not like they are together or they had anything going on. Yeah they flirt and tease each other but that's all, nothing more.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you… _

She feels like she does. Skye knows that she has no right to feel hurt of betrayed because _they are not together._ Still the thought that he slept with _her _makes her sick to her stomach. She doesn't hate either of them, she's not that kind of person but that doesn't mean she doesn't feel like her heart has been ripped out of her chest. She guesses that's how he felt when he found her with Miles. Tears follow naturally and she's not sure why she's crying, for her broken heart, because he has no idea how much he means to her or for something that was never meant to be.

_I'm sorry I couldn't get to you… _

She feels sorry for not being able to be what he wanted, what he needed. She does and it cuts even deeper.

"Don't give up." She quickly wipes the tears from her face as her eyes meet Fitz's. "I know that it looks hopeless right now but trust me. Don't give up!' She contemplates his words for a moment. "Just give him some time."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not happy with this. I honestly am not happy with it.**


	3. Fix You (MaysonSkyeWard)

**A/N: None did this in this fandom yet and it seemed like a good idea a few hours ago! Now I'm not so sure. So I'm pretty sure most of you know that drabbles are small stories, the general idea is to make a series of fluffy, humorous or angsty drabbles based on prompts (which I wouldn't mind a few by the way!). They won't be in chronological order or tied to each other or focused on only one character/ship. I own nothing and this is unedited so I apologise for any mistakes. This is for ****emmy-kent since she prompted me. Thanks hun!**

* * *

**Prompt: Fix You ~ Coldplay**

May has been watching them from the very first moment the girl stepped foot on the Bus. Ward doesn't want to admit it but he has feelings for the youngling and May doesn't blame him. She was in love once, so many years ago. Before Bahrein, before she lost herself, when May was still Melinda and not the Calvary. She knows how it feels to love another person. That sweet burning torture! The way they interact is funny, two completely different people yet so much alike. Each fierce and loyal on their own way.

See can also see the scars of the past on them, scars as big as the ones she carries. Somehow she knows they are the only ones able to fix each other and for a moment, just a split of second, she wishes she would let Phil in again like Ward let Skye. But that thought is quickly shoved in the far corner of her mind.

Melinda makes a decision as she watches Ward spend his days and nights by Skye's bedside as she lays asleep. _Not dead, just sleeping_, she thinks thankfully. She decides to break that stupid agreement she and Ward made a few weeks back. It was fun while it lasted but it's time for it end.

Besides she has some mending of herself to do.

* * *

**A/N: Not full out SkyeWard but still! Tell me what you think?**


	4. Stacy's Mom (Mayson)

**A/N: None did this in this fandom yet and it seemed like a good idea a few hours ago! Now I'm not so sure. So I'm pretty sure most of you know that drabbles are small stories, the general idea is to make a series of fluffy, humorous or angsty drabbles based on prompts (which I wouldn't mind a few by the way!). They won't be in chronological order or tied to each other or focused on only one character/ship. I own nothing and this is unedited so I apologise for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Prompt: Stacy's Mom ~ Fountains of Wayne**

Most of the time Phil is collected and calm, never getting anything to get to him. Always very professional and ready to focus on work and nothing more. And then there are moments where he can act so childish like when his favorite song comes on and he's out there and really rocking it, playing as loud as he can.

No, the fact that Melinda broke things with Ward has nothing to do with his great mood. Or the fact that she finally said yes to a date with him. So yeah, typically Phil will jam to Stacy's Mom because honestly that song was written for Melinda.

You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be

I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see

"Hate to break it to you, AC," The music is suddenly cut off and Phil turns to face Skye, slightly embarrassed. "You haven't been a little boy in quite a while." She winks at him and turns to leave. "Oh," She sighs and faces him again, "Take her somewhere nice!" She is out of the door before he can stop her and ask how she knows.


	5. All Yours (SkyeWard)

**All Yours**

_**I'll lay my soul in your hands if it means you'll keep looking at me like that…**_

_It was a long way coming this thing between them, pun intended. They danced around each other for years, went from hating, to kind of liking, to respecting, to being friends and then to just wanting to be more. But no one would make the first move. Because when it comes to baring yourself to someone else you can't break down that easily. _

_It was her short living relationship with another agent that put things in motion. That made Ward realise what he felt, the mere idea of her being touched by someone that wasn't him was simply unacceptable and way too painful._

_So that's what brings them to now, to being pressed tightly against each other, bodies sweating,pleasure coursing through their veins, faint moans, small whimpers, low growls, her hips pushing harshly against his seeking more, nails biting into his skin and in that single moment she is the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on. And he has seen a _lot _of things. _

_"I love you." She breaths as her body tightens around him, pulling him deeper and towards oblivion. He follows her closely behind because it's only thing he can do since he met her, follow her to the ends of this cruel world they live in._

_**All yours, my heart will always beat only for you…**_


	6. Let it go (SkyeWard)

It's been only a few days since Simmons let Skye move back to her bunk but his Rookie is still angsty about it. For starters she's still on bed rest thus any kind of activity that requires Skye getting out of her bed is out of the question. So Grant took it upon himself to keep his trainee entertained by watching Disney movies.

And that's how their little problem started! He made the foolish mistake to suggest watching Frozen because honestly it's a pretty awesome movie. Big, _huge_, mistake! Everything was fine up until the moment Elsa left the castle and then Let It Go came on and just like that Skye was hooked on it. She downloaded the whole movie soundtrack, bought both versions of the song, put them in her iPod, in his iPod and even as a ringtone on Coulson's phone.

So that brings them fives days later and Skye is still singing the damn song, off key mind you! She has even tied a white sheet over her shoulders parading around imitating Elsa. It's terrible and annoying at times but Grant couldn't be more happy to hear her voice, even if she sounds like a cat being run over by lawnmower, multiple times. Because he almost lost her, he saw her laying there hanging by a thin threat and that's something he doesn't want to see. Ever again! So yeah, he'll take the bad singing and the constant quoting over not having her in his life at all!


	7. Suddenly (SkyeWard)

_**~Suddenly~**_

* * *

Their first time wasn't supposed to be like that. Grant had imagine it all, had even planned it, he was going to take her out on a proper date with candles and soft music, he was going to romance her like she should be, treat her like the way she deserves to be treated, like a queen. But it doesn't go that way at all!

He almost lost her again today, she was almost shot, _again, _and his life was almost over for a few moments. So yes the plans he made so carefully are thrown out of the window because Grant just really wants to be close to her, as close as possible. It starts off as a harsh kiss, a primal need, to make sure she's alive, that her heart is beating and her pulse is racing. The moment he tries to pull away she pulls him back in, arms wrapping around his neck and walks them towards his bed.

The layers of clothing come off one by one, their moves fast and angsty, they are both desperate to become one. He can't wrap his head around the idea that the small woman underneath has turned his whole world upside down in such a short time. She came suddenly in his life, out of nowhere, and in a few short months he's been scared to death way too many times that she's going to leave him like that.

_Suddenly._

They both sigh as he slips inside her, for a brief moment they feel complete and then he starts moving. After that it's all about her, making her moan, whimper his name softly, his lips lock on hers and there's no need for air because they only need each other. She's pushed over the edge before long and he relishes on the feeling of her writhing underneath him so he does it again, and again, and again until Skye just begs him to come for her. And he does without a second thought, he gives her everything he has trembling in her arms as waves of pleasure wash over him. She's stroking his hair as they try to catch their breaths, he rests his head against her chest, arms wrapped tightly around her, letting her heart lull him to sleep.

_Yes this might not have been what he planned but it was just as perfect!_


	8. Sadly (SkyeWard)

_**~Sadly~**_

* * *

He sees her after almost a year in a party a friend threw. He really doesn't want to be here but Jemma practically begged him to come so he could bring Leo along. He is about to leave when his eyes land on her, she's turned away from him but he would recognise her anywhere. She was the one woman that her memory stayed with him all this time. She was his _one,_the one that got away.

Grant takes a step towards her but stops dead in his tracks when a man wraps his arms around her tiny waist and pulls her closer. Her eyes meet Grant's when the other man's lips touch her and something passes between them. The look she gives him cuts him like a sharp knife, bone deep. For a moment he wishes that bullet that almost killed him had succeed and then shakes it off. Downing his drink in one sip her slams his glass on the bar and leaves. This is _too much,_ he's out of the door in record time, ignoring Jemma's voice calling his name.

_**Sadly for him he didn't miss the look Skye gave him over the other guy's shoulder…. **_


	9. Again & Again (SkyeWard)

If we are being honest Skye is irresistible and Grant is only a man. She has been teasing him for weeks and he finally caved. It's all her fault, seriously! if she hadn't literally dropped her panties for him, _her words,_ they wouldn't be in this mess. Those lace polka dotted panties will be the bane of his existence.

But he's getting side tracked here, back to the original story. He wants to take things slow because he loves her, she wants to go hard and fast, _her words again,_ and that doesn't mean she doesn't love him back. _Eventually she gets her way_. Meaning she gets him into bed, _her bed to be precise_, and that's exactly how Coulson finds them. Naked, wrapped around each other, him buried balls deep into a delirious Skye, _because yeah he's that good, _and he's torn between being embarrassed and about to cum. The next few moments is a blur of a shouting Coulson, a laughing May (that might actually be a hallucination) and them scrambling around trying to get dressed, which is hard in a small space like their bunks.

Coulson asks to see him in his office, just him, not Skye. Apparently being the boss's kind of adopted daughter gives you the right to do whatever the fuck you want. So he's left all alone to face the music, thinking back to a few minutes ago as he does the walk of shame, he would do it all over again. He will take any shit Coulson gives him if it means he can have Skye like that, again, and again, and again, and again.


	10. Even Angels (SkyeWard)

**Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes**

_**Even angels have their wicked schemes And you take that to new extremes But you'll always be my hero Even though you've lost your mind**_

_**Love The Way You Lie Part II ~ Rihanna ft. Eminem**_

"I trusted you." She whispered lowly and somehow it sounded louder than a scream. Her eyes glued on him, hands trembling slightly. "I trusted you, I believed in you. I laid my fucking heart at your feet for you to stomp all over it!" A mask of disgust covering her face. "My God, I slept with you!" Her voice was getting louder. "And you just destroyed it all. Why?" So many questions. She felt hurt, she felt betrayed, she felt like someone had let her down once again, someone she loved more than her own life.

What Miles did hurt too but this? This burned her down to her core, made her heart clench in desperation, like it was about to break. "Skye-" He tried but she cut him off by pointing the gun straight to his head. Only one of them was going to make it out alive and she was hell bent that she would be that one.

"Don't!" She hissed. "Don't try to lie to me again. Fool me once, shame on you Agent Ward. But fool me twice? Shame on me for buying it!" The gunshot was the only thing heard in the small room and when that bullet went through him killed her too. Because she was dead, truly dead inside. She was everything Shield wanted into an Agent now. Nothing more than a shell of a person ready to follow any order. She just followed her first one!

_Take Agent Ward down. _

And the funny thing? She didn't even felt sorry for it…


	11. Not Alone Anymore (Tag To Even Angels)

**Not Alone Anymore**

"Simmons said you aren't allowed to train in your condition." Skye landed her fists on the punching bag with force once more.

"I'm not doing any harsh exercise so it should be fine." She said calmly not turning to face May.

"If you say so." May took a sit on the bench behind Skye. They stayed quiet for a few moments, its woman lost in her own thoughts. "It's all right to feel betrayed, you know. You more than anyone else." Skye's fist stopped mid air and she tensed.

"I don't want to talk about it. About him." She said her face twisting in a pained frown.

"You'll have to face it eventually. What happened and the result you got out of it." The older woman said moving closer to Skye, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked calm and collected but she was weeping inside, she was weeping for the young girl in front of her that had to face such evil. Melinda had seen evil and she knew what it could do to you, she only wished Skye wouldn't have the same fate.

"I know, it's just-" Skye's voice hitched and she turned around throwing herself in Melinda's arms. Melinda was taken aback by the show of emotion, she wasn't used to things like that. But leave it to Skye to surprise you, she wrapped her in an embrace and held her tight as Skye sobbed silently.

"It's going to be all right." Melinda whispered her voice soothing. "We're all here for you and the baby. You're not alone anymore."


	12. I'm So Sorry (SkyeWard)

"I never planned on falling for you." His words cut through her like a knife. "I'm so sorry." He murmured eyes lowered to the floor, not daring to look at her. Maybe it was from shame, maybe it was for her own shake, she would never know.

"It's not enough." For the first time in her entire life Skye pulled a trigger and she took the life of the person she loved more than anyone on his earth.


	13. My Snow White Queen (SkyeWard)

**You belong to me, ** **My snow white queen. ** **There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over. ** **Soon I know you'll see, ** **You're just like me. ** **Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.**

**Snow White Queen~Evanescence**

Her smile when he came back is one that will stay engraved in his memory forever, and so is the way her body feels against his. Her naked flesh wrapped around him and Grant feels like he's home. But Garrett's voice is loud inside his head, _bring her to me. _He knows he shouldn't have let her kiss him, he shouldn't have kissed her back as passionately either. She's not his to take, she's meant for something else, much darker, much more powerful and when Garrett is going to be done with her she's not going to be the happy girl he knew.

The happy girl he made love to just a few hours ago, and a part of him, a small, tiny part of him, hate him for it. But orders are orders and Grant has to follow them. She shifts in his arms and turns over to face him, still asleep and so very peaceful. **Just one more time, **he whispers to himself lowly and rouses her with a kiss. He'll have her just one more time and then he'll take her to Garrett. Maybe then she can be as tainted as he is, maybe then they can be equals, maybe then he'll be able to touch her without being afraid that he'll destroy her.


End file.
